gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anno Domini Mobile Weapons
Fourth Generation Issue I'd thought it was already a well known fact that it should not be a problem anymore,but appearently I was wrong. It's been already established in the 2312: Mission complete sourcebook that Cherudim & the other S2 Gundams are Fourth Generation.I'll even post an image of the visual diagram: Even if one does not know Japanese,you can easily guess from the diagram alone from the caption of both diagrams,exactly underneath.The captions are exactly the same,the only difference would be that Dynames's has a "3" while Cherudim has a "4".This is a simple way to intrepete the meanng in the image for those who are not fluent in the Japanese language.Other than that,like most other sources that we rely on,we've confirmed it by those who are fluent in the language. If I recall corretly,this diagram compares the general differences between the 3rd and the 4th Generation Gundams,whereby the 3rd Generation all have the same Drive Chasis one that Nadleeh released in S1 25 and all are located in the same place the torso,whereby in the 4th Generation all of the now have different Drive Chasis in different locations for different specialisation purposes,the miniaturisation technology of the GN Drives allows this to be done now because the Drives's Chasis had been too large in the past. On an unrelated note, I also recall from a 2nd hand source,that the exact specialisation examples are given in this same book,but I cannot be sure whethere it came from this exact page that I posted but that section is suppose to give some examples of the Drive specialisation features,0's location allows it to use them for speed or defence on the position used,Cherudim's location was for quick Bit Charging while Arios's location on the crotch was for better charging for the GN Archer when docked.--SonicSP 11:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Generations,the Gundam 00 2nd mechanics sourcebook seems to have re-claissifed the non 00 S2 CB Gundams into a 3.5 generation category.They do make it distinctive though.There is an expalantion in the source link I'm posted but translation is not complete yet,will await it. I guess this would overwrite the previous source which was the 2307-2312 Mission Complete sourcebook,released almost a year ago which states the the other 4 as 4th Generations beside 00.The 2nd mechanics being the more later source would probably retcon this. There is a development in the book chart that shows this as well but Ive not received the image yet.,only the dialoge expalantion image is available at this point.- Oh and I've used numbers in the Generational names now,its easier to make it uniform with the 3.5-SonicSP 18:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Movie Gundams Considering how the Gundams are always classifed previously,with > Kyrios > Arios for example,each being classified into different Generations,I think there is a chance that the Movie Gundams are going to be 5th generation,especially due to the technological upgrades they are probably receiving,they always get better after each installment. However,the possibility that they may be 4th Generations is not impossible,and there hasn't been a confirmation of either,so I suggest they be put in their own seperate category for now,or not classify them with the previous Celestial being Gundams since these are from "yet to be released media",which we obviously have little info on at the moment.SonicSP 19:26, November 12, 2009 (UTC) What a... I found this in the google. Can you answer what is this? -- Rimus 16:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) File:1261281324336.jpg File:4222702554_5c8b4b2f24_o.jpg :It looks like some merchandizing material related to the upcoming movie. Don't forget to sign your comments. --Nkuzmik 16:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) What those are The image on the right is a fan-made recolor of the uncolored preliminary lineart for the Gundams, based on the colors from the trailer. These are not the final designs, as the Finalized 00 QanT looks quite different, and in an interview it was stated that the Raphael's colors would be different. The image on the left is likewise a fanmade recolor of the Gundams, using the colors of the Reborns Gundam for 00Q, the Alvatore/Alvaaron for Zabanya, the GN Archer for Harute, and the Gadessa and Garazzo for Raphael. The original image is legit, but it was uncolored. HaguroTonbo 17:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) New Developement Chart These are the latest developement chart for the Gundam 00 series, they came from 00V Gundam Weapons sourcebook, they also include some conventional machine charts as well: Chart 1 Top Chart 1 Bottom Chart 2 Top Chart 2 Bottom I take no credits for the scans of this pictures, all of it goes to Homelessgirl.-SonicSP 17:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Where Are The Support Units? I didn't noticed it until now but...........the support units of CB are actually missing like 0 Raiserof, GN Archer and GN Arms are missing. Even if they're not classified as Gundams, they are technically mobile weapons still and should be on the list although on a separate category than the main Generation CB Gundams IMO.-SonicSP 20:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, wouldn't it better to name the CB Support unit something like "Support Units" rather than "Non-Gundam Mobile Weapons"? Just a thought/suggestion. The category also makes it sound like 00 Raiser belongs in there, because its not officially considered to be a Gundam and that would be a nightmare on its own on how we're going to organize 00 Gundam and Seven Sword, who are Gundams (then again, 00 Raiser is already under a Gundam section.......which its not so maybe either one would be in some sense slightly incorrect). -SuperSonicSP 04:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) 5th Generations? So, where did we get this? I was looking at Perfect File's take on it, and it stand by the ambiguity (no clear distinction on Gundam's Generation after Season 1 set, except for 00 Gundam, which is stated as 4th generation). So, where did we got the 5th Generation info? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 01:52, December 21, 2012 (UTC) * Japanese Wikipedia article cited 『機動戦士ガンダム00 メカニック-Final』、2011 (ISBN 978-4-575-46457-3) as source calling them 5th gen.--My girlfriend is a loli. 03:45, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for that! They did mentioned that there, I forgot. It's easy to see with the diagram and all. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 04:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it was mentioned in the Final Mechanics book. There's a scan of the book in the gallery with the chart that labels them as 5th Generation. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 19:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 3.5 but no 4.5? If season two gundams was all 3.5 exept for the one Setsuna uses, how come there isnt any 4.5 then? And if there isnt a 4.5 why even have a 3.5? Throne360 - 22. december. 2012 - 07:45 Berlin The generations thing is relatively inconsistent.Gaeaman788 (talk) 19:28, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Pretty much because the show's creators/book writers said so unfortunately. Celestial Being is probably just inconsistent. Afterall this is the same organization that took out the Gundam classification for 00 Raiser because thu considered that it was so powerful that it even surpasses the Gundam title itself and then went on to keep the Gundam designation for the more powerful 00 Qan(T). :It's interesting to note that the other Gundam (with Cherudim as the example in the diagram) was initially classified as 4th Generation in the 2307-2312 Mission Complete book. I believe there's even an old thread at the top of the page that talks about it. But this was reclassified in the 2nd Mechanics as 3.5 generation and was reiterated again in the Final Mechanics book (the same book that classifies the movie Gundams as 5th Generation). :What's even worse is that from a performance and technological perspective, we know from other sources (specifically a Mizhushima interview, not to mention how they keep boasting on how Qan(T) can potentially solo the ELS Army) that the technological development gap actually widened between 00 Qan(T) and Zabanya/Harute than the previous sets, not closed. :Honestly classifying another generation after they started going with the 3.5 route was always going to be hard (do you go 3.75 or do you go 4.5?; is it stronger or weaker than the 4th Gen 00?), especially since the decimal routes suggests some sort of power and tech adjustments. They should have just kept the S2 Gundams at 4 in my opinion and make it seem generation is more like a set time progression thing. :I just choose to look at 3.5 And 4th Generation as the same "generation", with sub classifications being a way to refer to the non00s, something they didn't bother with 5. Worst comes to worst, rounding up 3.5 gives you 4. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 19:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well i personally wish we keep 4.0 and 5.0 or we keep the 3.5 and make a 4.5 which in my opinion i rather go without 0.5 stuff cause its less messy. So then i think there should be some kinda admin vote or something? :=D :Throne360 - 2012. December. 22. - 10:46 Berlin :No, we don't just make stuff up as we go to fill in directorial inconsistencies. Gaeaman788 (talk) 23:26, December 22, 2012 (UTC) It's also just a name classification, with no clear definition onto why one is classified into a specific group so it's kinda hard to tell whether there's a specific inconsistency is an actual good reason in Celestial Being's eyes even though we don't know what that is. It just appears weird to us. Also because they're classification that the manufactures give and is only relevant to them, they can name it whatever they want even if it feels weird to us. Even though the logic behind the classifications are suspect, the final chart does make it graphically clear what Gundam falls under what generation. I can understand where you're from though. When this info was first released it bothered the hell out of me too since I take the generation classifications seriously. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 03:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC) So everyone think its stupid but we have to keep it huh? Thats lame i guess... =P Throne369 - 2012. Dec. 23. - 01:15 Berlin